


sing me to sleep

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: dream me a dream (sandman au) [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sing me to sleep, Sandman," you whisper, closing your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of my music memes. Song was [Asleep by Emily Browning.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwDVHT8I7YA)

It isn't giving up. You don't care what they all say, it's not. It's... escape.  
  
They don't have nightmares clawing at the insides of their eyelids, monsters oozing into reality like festering pus. Sora doesn't have to look at the world and see all the horrid things that could be—the world with the acid rain doesn't exist for him. His dreams are simple and pure—golden, perfect sand crafted just for him. His mind doesn't turn sand made for kings black as tar. So it isn't giving up. You aren't a coward for this.  
  
And Sora doesn't have your Sandman waiting on the other side—doesn't know the texture of his hair or how the dreamcatchers caught in it gleam in the fabricated sunlight of the dream world. No one but you has Axel, so they don't understand. They've never seen the twilight sands or the glittering waves on the other side, where dreams are the reality, where the nightmares can't touch you.  
  
A bottle of pills is too easy, a noose too easily fucked up. You don't want them to save you.  
  
You go for a razorblade in the end—make sure that the cuts are deep—down the track, not across. The porcelain of the tub is cold and the water's grown lukewarm. You watch the shadows as the world goes fuzzy, watch them melt up out of the floor—watch them grow teeth. You blink, and your lashes drag against your cheeks, so very slow. Drip drip drip, goes your lifeblood, and you think you should be sad, that the panic should have hit you the moment you realized it was too late.  
  
All you feel is relief.  
  
If you concentrate, you can almost see him, crouched next to you—tangled red hair against his back, coat getting dreamsand all over your bathroom floor. You smile at him, wish you hadn't cut deep enough to sever the tendons so you could draw him in for a kiss. Ah well, there's time for that yet.  
  
"Sing me to sleep, Sandman," you whisper, closing your eyes.  
  
There is a better world and it beckons to you in the shape of his smile.  
  
You go.


End file.
